überleben
by kristina2
Summary: Manchmal muss man einfach versuchen zu überleben
1. Default Chapter

Das monotone Piepen liess ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Er sah auf die Uhr: 5:30.

Er schaltete den Wecker aus und schlug die Decke zurück.

Eiskalte Luft sorgte dafür, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf seinem Körper aufstellten.

Er ging zu den großen Fenstern, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten und zog die Vorhänge zurück.

Die riesigen Grasflächen des Luthorschen Anwesens lagen dunkel vor ihm, einzelne Bäume wirkten wie riesige Hände, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten.

So stand Lex Luthor am Morgen des 11. Novembers um 5:33 Uhr bei einer Außentemperatur von –3 Grad an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster, dessen beide Flügel weit geöffnet standen, und wusste: Es war wieder einmal so weit..

10:30

„Mr Luthor, die Unterlagen, die Sie angefordert haben sind inzwischen aus Frankreich eingetroffen. Soll ich sie Ihnen bringen?"

„Ja bitte, Sandy."

Sandy war 29, arbeitete seit 4 Monaten in seiner Firma und war so übereifrig, dass es einen fast krank machen konnte.

Da sie aber nicht nur bei der Arbeit so große Bemühungen an den Tag legte hatte Lex sie bisher als Sekretärin behalten.

Sandy war genau der richtige Name für sie, fand Lex. Sandy, Ashley, Mandy...dieser Typ Frau hatte doch immer einen solchen Namen.

Einstige Highschoolschönheit, die dachte ihr Aussehen würde ihr jeden Job besorgen.

Die sich vor Vorstellungsgesprächen höchstens noch mal kurz die Nägel lackierte, jedoch meist noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte um was es bei dem Job um den sie sich bewarb überhaupt ging.

Und irgendwann - meist Ende dreißig, wenn die Schönheit langsam vertrocknete - fielen sie wie verschrumpelte Äpfel in ein tiefes Loch, da sie nun nichts mehr hatten womit sie sich verkaufen konnten.

Sandy jedenfalls schien bemüht mit ihren 29 Jahren – kurz vor den gefürchteten 30ern also – doch noch einen „richtigen"Job länger als 6 Monate zu behalten.

Das war nämlich ihr bisheriger Rekord, wie Lex ihrer Akte entnommen hatte.

Er hatte sie eingestellt, obwohl sie gänzlich ungeeignet für den Job war. Doch ihre Augen hatten einen „ich-tu-alles"Ausdruck gehabt, der Lex sehr gelegen kam.

Und so geschah es, dass Sandy regelmäßig nach Feierabend in seinem Büro vorbeisah und ihm das gab, was er als Mann nun einmal brauchte.

Es gab ihm keine sonderliche Befriedigung, aber immerhin konnte er etwas Stress abbauen.


	2. Second Chapter

14:11

Lex saß in einem billigen Burgerrestaurant und starrte den dreckigen Tisch vor ihm an.

Ein Stapel speckiger Servierten lag inmitten zahlreicher Kleckse, von denen die Ketchupflecke noch am appetitlichsten waren, da man sie wenigstens definieren konnte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm ein Tablett unter die Nase geklatscht.

„Ein Burger spezial und eine große Portion Pommes!"

Und schon war die Bedienung wieder verschwunden.

Eigentlich war dieses Restaurant nicht grade eins in dem Lex regelmäßig verkehrte. Doch er hatte einfach keine Lust auf die gezwungene Atmosphäre in einem der ansehnlicheren Restaurants in der Nähe seines Büros in Metropolis gehabt.

Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, keiner seiner Angestellten begegnen die ihm langweilige Geschichten über ihren Nachwuchs erzählten und ihm so das Mittagessen vermiesten.

Normalerweise machte Lex solchen Leuten sehr schnell klar, dass er ihre ach so begabten Kinder nicht im wesentlichen interessant fand, doch heute fühlte er sich selbst für eine solche Unterhaltung zu müde und ausgelaugt.

Er sah tatsächlich nicht gut aus. Sein Anzug, der sonst immer perfekt saß, war leicht geknubbelt, sein Gesicht schien gealtert und seine sonst so lebendigen Augen waren vollkommen leer.

Dazu kam, dass seine sonst stets aufrechte Haltung nun eher gebückt und erschöpft wirkte.

Selbst wenn einer seiner Angestellten tatsächlich in dieses Restaurant kommen würde, müsste er wohl zweimal hinsehen um seinen Chef zu erkennen.

Seufzend warf Lex zwei Scheine auf den Tisch und ging hinaus. Das Essen blieb unangerührt auf dem Tisch stehen.

16:45

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!"

Die laute Stimme ihres Chefs ließ die Sekretärinnen im Nebenraum zusammenzucken.

„Ich will die Unterlagen JETZT, verstanden??......Dann besorgen Sie sie, wofür bezahl ich Sie denn bitte schön!?

Entweder ich habe die Informationen bis morgen auf meinem Tisch liegen oder sie können sich einen neuen Job suchen!"

Unbemerkt war ein Mann in das Büro eingetreten und schüttelte nun amüsiert seinen Kopf.

„Lex, warum so aufbrausend? Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst lernen dein Temperament zu zügeln?"

Lex, der gerade den Telefonhörer hatte aufknallen wollen, hielt inne,

„_Dad! _Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich anklopfen gehört zu haben."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher du hättest bei deinem Geschrei selbst einen Elefanten nicht gehört, wenn er hier hereingetrampelt wäre.", leise lachte er über seinen eigenen kleinen Scherz.

„Was willst du? Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen!"

„So beschäftigt, mein Sohn? Ich wollte nur fragen, warum du nach Metropolis gekommen bist ohne mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Das nächste Mal werde ich dich rechtzeitig benachrichtigen damit du eine Überraschungsparty für mich vorbereiten kannst! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss arbeiten."Mit den Worten verließ Lex das Büro.

Da stand Lionel Luthor nun und überlegte was nur in seinen Sohn gefahren war.

Nicht nur, dass er nicht mit gewohnter Bissigkeit auf ihr übliches Spiel eingestiegen war und seinen nun nicht gerade geliebten Vater anschließend allein in seinem Büro stehen gelassen hatte, in dem sich zweifelsohne ein paar interessante Unterlagen befanden.

Nein...ihm hatte es tatsächlich so geschienen als sähe Lex irgendwie krank aus. Seltsam...höchst seltsam.


End file.
